Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data stream generation and transmission system and method therefor, and more particularly to a data stream generation and transmission system using a cable to combine two separate devices together and method therefor.
Related Art
Recently, Internet protocol (IP) cameras have been widely used. IP cameras are digital video cameras that may be used for security and can send and receive information via a network. Sometimes, an IP camera may be positioned outdoors, so it usually requires good waterproof and moisture-proof capabilities to protect its internal electronic components. However, good waterproof and moisture-proof capabilities are usually disadvantageous to heat dissipation and wireless data transmission. Moreover, for some IP cameras, the process of configuration and management is complex for users.
Therefore, there is a need for an IP camera security system that is capable of solving the abovementioned and other technical problems.